


DNA Test

by DannyIsMyBoi



Category: Danny Phantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyIsMyBoi/pseuds/DannyIsMyBoi
Summary: Danny's biology class is boring. Why not spice things up a bit with some DNA results? What happens when the results are unexpected? Can this break the Fenton family apart? Sorry for the basic summary, read if you want to find out more! (one-shot)





	DNA Test

"Please do not open the packets unless instructed to do so!

"Dash Baxter,

"Tucker Foley,

"Star Fredrickson,

"…. I said, do not open the packets…" Mr. Smith **(haha basic name)** groaned as he saw his students begin to open the packets after strictly instructing them not to. Danny reluctantly sat in his seat, waiting for his name to be called. Biology was a boring class, he often felt the need to just make up an excuse to get out, but he needed the attendance for his grade. It was on the verge of failure. Currently he was balancing his pencil on his finger, the lead pressed against his skin.

"Daniel Fenton" Mr. Smith shouted over the commotion of the classroom as Danny's pencil fell. He sighed and hopped out of his seat, shuffling towards the front of the room. He grabbed the paper from his teacher's hand and returned to his desk. His eyes roamed the object, but he could not gather any new information from it.

Finally, after Mr. Smith finished handing out all the packets, he instructed the students to open them. Danny flipped through the pages slowly, looking for possible information that would free him of his boredom.

He stared at the numbers, not comprehending the message they were conveying. He looked over to Sam whose eyes darted from side to side as she read her packet.

"Now class, let's go through it together. On the second page you will see your ethnicities. Such as 15% German or 25% Chinese." Mr. Smith paused for a moment, giving students the opportunity to read their results.

Danny turned back to his own sheet. 35% British, 30% German, 25% Irish, 5% Italian, and 5% unknown. _Ok, so now I know I'm white._ He chuckled a bit at his own joke. It wasn't like he was going to find any shocking evidence from this packet. It was only a DNA test. Unless his ghost half decided to screw things up.

He glanced over at Sam's paper on his right, but he couldn't read the small font. He then switched over to Tucker who was reading his paper thoroughly. He wanted to talk to his friends, but they seemed preoccupied. Danny eased back in his chair, waiting for the teacher's next direction.

"On page 3 you will find the DNA sequences that matches your mother as well the traits you two share. One page four you will see the DNA sequences that match with your father. Go ahead and look through the rest of the packet if you want. It includes any specific details or abnormalities the test may have found. After you're done, work on your assignments till the end of class." With that final declaration, Mr. Smith sat down on his desk chair with a soft thud.

Danny flipped to the next page and eyed his and his mother's matching genotype. There were tons of similarities, including skin color, nose shape, body traits, etc. About 45% of Danny's DNA matched with his mom. He flipped to the next page and immediately furrowed his eyebrows. Barely any of Danny's DNA matched his father. Other than the hair color and the eyes, he was nothing like his father. The test gave him a 10% similarity between the two.

Danny clutched his papers in his hand and stood up, walking towards the front of the room. He stopped at Mr. Smith's desk and slid the paper onto its surface. "Mr. Smith? I have a question…"

"How can I help you Daniel?" the teacher said as he swiveled away from his computer to face his student.

"This doesn't make sense." Danny said pointing to the page with his and his father's DNA. Mr. Smith pushed his glasses up his nose and picked up the packet, scrutinizing it thoroughly. He placed the papers down and slid them towards Danny.

"I don't know what to tell you Daniel. I'll look into the testing program and ask them." Mr. Smith said with a smile. Danny just nodded and returned to his seat in the back of the classroom.

"What was that about?" Sam asked as he sat down.

"Nothing… I just didn't understand something." Danny said avoiding telling the entire truth. Sam simply nodded in reply and returned to her paper. Danny flipped to the next page in his packet. There were no outstanding abnormalities, other than a few never before seen pieces of DNA. _Probably my ghost half,_ he thought.

As Danny continued reading the rest of the packet the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. The trio filed out of the classroom with the other students, each member going to their respective lockers. They grabbed the materials they each needed to take home and met up at the front door.

Danny shoved his hands in his pockets as they walked down the stairs and out of the school. The leaves on the ground crunched under their footsteps as the chilly fall wind flew through their hair. Sam zipped up her jacket as Danny lifted the hood of his sweatshirt and placed it upon his head, hiding his face under his bangs.

Sam and Tucker chatted about their classes as they walked while Danny kept silent. He stared at his muddy red converse as they strolled. The other two didn't bother to question his silence, already sensing he wouldn't tell them even if they asked. When they reached a fork in the sidewalk, the members said their goodbyes as they each left for their respective houses. Today was Wednesday, meaning they wouldn't hang out after school with all the homework they received.

Danny took out his phone from his pocket and plugged in his earbuds. He needed to redirect his thoughts and he knew music would help him do just that. He placed the earbuds into his ears and pressed the shuffle button on his Spotify playlist. He nodded his head to the rhythm of some super catchy theme song. _Yo Danny Fenton he was just 14 when his parents built a very strange machine…_ ( **I swear it isn't young, Bitch Fartman is a liar)** Surprisingly, the lyrics matched his life accurately. Even the song was about a dude who had the same name as him. _Haha… wait… never mind._

He looked around at his environment. A group of children were playing in the driveway of a house across the street. Two of them were chasing the other three in circles and holding their hands up as if they were guns. Danny chuckled at the scene, reminding him of his childhood. He, Tuck, and Sam used to play cops and robbers all the time. Danny turned and saw an elderly woman gardening in her front lawn. When she noticed him, Danny waved as a smile crawled across his features. Danny recognized the woman, one he had saved after a ghost attack at the mall. She waved back in reply. He strutted along the gray sidewalk until he reached his house. The trees in the front yard displayed vibrant colors of red and orange in their leaves; few leaves littered the dying grass.

Danny walked up the stairs and brought his house keys out from his pocket. Unlocking the front door, he slammed it shut once he was inside. "MOOOOOMMM I'M HOME!" he yelled as he chucked his backpack onto the couch. He entered the kitchen and opened the fridge. He immediately closed the fridge. Yesterday's dinner was reanimated again. He sighed and went to the cupboard, grabbing some bread and made a quick PB and J sandwich. He didn't necessarily like toast, but it was the only food in the house that was edible.

He chewed on his sandwich as he entered the basement. He really hated this place. It terrified him with the possibilities of being dissected. His gut twisted within him, the feeling he always got when entering the lab.

"What did I tell you about bringing food into the lab?" Maddie scolded without lifting her head. She was in the back corner working on a new ghost weapon. Danny walked up to her, her face was painted with concentration.

"Fofwy.." Danny mumbled through his mouth full of bread. He quickly chomped down the remains of his sandwich and stood near his mother. He wiped his hands together, lettings the crumbs from his snack fall onto the cement floor.

"Danny you're not going to believe what this weapon can do! It's going to finally allow us to bring down Phantom!" Maddie excitedly exclaimed as she held up the invention. Danny hesitantly took a step back, hoping his mother didn't notice. "I've calibrated this gun to shoot ectoblasts so powerful that they exceed his ecto entity level! He'll never see it coming!" Maddie held up the machine and cocked it, as if ready to shoot, peering through the eye hole with one eye open.

"That's great mom…" Danny said off to the side. He did not want to get in the way of _that_. "Uh mom, I uh- can you take a look at this?" Danny fumbled through his pocket and grabbed the crumbled-up packet. He handed it over to his mom as she pushed her goggles up onto her head. She raised an eyebrow at him before accepting the packet and looking it over. Danny quietly waited for a response, fidgeting with his hands behind his back. The only noise within the lab was the sound of paper being flipped to the next page.

Maddie's eyes went wide for a moment as she placed the papers down. She stared at it intently, her body going stiff without motion. A minute of silence passed as Danny looked at his mother questioningly. Multiple emotions clouded her face as she tried to understand. She suddenly glanced at Danny, her eyes a hazy violet.

"I-" she choked up as tears threatened to emerge from her eyes. "I'm sorry Danny. I – I didn't know…"

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Danny said anxiously as he took a step forward. His mother burst into nonsensical mutterings.

"I didn't mean to! It – it wasn't supposed to mean anything! I didn't think to check. I – I" She stuttered as her hands flew up to her face, covering her emotions effectively.

Danny stood there uselessly, unable to comprehend his mothers' words. "Mom you're not making sense!" He shouted over her mumbling.

"I thought you were Jack's!" She exclaimed as her hands immediately jumped to cover her mouth. Danny felt his world crumble upon him, the weight of his mother's words heavy upon his shoulders. He felt his heart skip a beat within his chest. The dread rose up within his being, enveloping his mind.

"Who's my father…" he whispered in the silence. He couldn't even look his mother in the eye. He glared at the papers, the source of this new revelation. His mothers' sobs were the only thing audible in the quiet.

"It was a one-time thing! He said he would in exchange for some crucial parts… We needed them Danny! Jack would have been devastated!"

"Who's my father!" Danny said furiously as he lunged forward and grabbed his mother by her hazmat suit. He was taller than her now, easily towering over her. The fabric felt uncomfortable bunched up in his hands. He suddenly let go, realizing the brute of his actions and taking a step back. He rubbed the back of his neck and stared at the ground, a nervous habit of his.

Maddie stood there dismayed, staring at her son with wide eyes. The word reluctantly rolled off her lips, crushing her son into a million pieces. Maddie suddenly felt weak, her knees buckling as she dropped to the ground. Her hand ran through her hair as she held the table for support with the other hand. She closed her eyes for a moment, but before she could say anything, he was already gone.

 

* * *

Danny raced up the stairs, eager to be anywhere but the lab. His heart pumped in his chest rapidly, the thumping drowning out all his thoughts. The name that had escaped from his mother's lips reverberated in his ears, increasing in volume until he collapsed just outside the front lawn. Silence ensued as he was on his knees, his head in his hands with the inability to comprehend exactly what happened.

He knew he should go and find _him_.

Did _he_ know?

What would _he_ say?

Did his da- Jack know?

The thoughts raced through his mind like a blizzard, destroying any positive emotions as it went. Sitting on the gray pavement with tears pricking his eyes, Danny knew what he had to do. He shot up and ran behind the house. The fall leaves plummeted from the trees as his blurred figure passed by. He searched within him for that all familiar icy feeling and latched onto it, bringing it forward and calling upon his transformation. Leaping into the air, his spiky raven locks transformed into snow white as the blinding halo descended his body. Red sweatshirt and jeans were replaced by the iconic black and silver jumpsuit. Finally, his eyes opened in a flash, revealing neon green orbs instead of the usual baby blue diamonds.

Danny flew through the air at max speed, recklessly thrusting his arms forward through the autumn air. The sun had begun to set, leaving behind effervescent colors of orange and pink painted throughout the sky. His mind was only set on finding one thing: _him_.

He traveled the familiar path to his destination, using the buildings as guidelines. Finally, he dropped down onto the huge white building, plunging down with his foot outstretched as if about to kick. The white-haired teenager intangibly passed through the dome like structure, and with a thud reached the carpeted floor crouched down. He looked up, eyes narrowed in a quest to find this man. He spotted him. Siting in a chair and typing away at his computer. _Vlad._

The teenager stood up slowly, his jet-black bangs shadowing his facial features and giving them a hollow look. He walked towards the man, his eyes glowing a ferocious neon green with a hint of bloody red. The boy glared at the man as he walked, taking in his full appearance.

"Daniel, can't you see I have mayoral duties to attend to? I don't have time for your ghostly antics." The man said without glancing up once. Danny had gotten uncomfortably close to the man and took the opportunity to attack.

He lunged forward grabbing, the man by the collar of his pristine black suit. The teen towered over him, a sign of his growth spurt from 3 years ago. Vlad let out a growl from being disturbed as he writhed in the arms of the teenager.

"Why? Why did you have to do that?!" Danny shouted at the middle-aged man. His voice quivered slightly as his eyes turned hazy with tears. The elder halfa teleported to the other side of the room and sighed as he straightened his now wrinkled suit. Danny immediately fell onto his knees as he lost grip of the Fruitloop, sobbing silently. He stared at the floor unsure of whether to tell the man or not.

"Use your words child! Now if you'll excuse me, I have some important business to attend to. Please see yourself out the door before I call the Guys in White." Vlad said mockingly, turning his back towards the younger halfa and walking towards his desk once more. Danny sat amidst the rich carpet and stared at his biological father. _Was he the reason I survived the accident 4 years ago?_

"Wait!" Danny called out his arm outstretched in front of him. Vlad swiveled around and looked at the boy questioningly. He finally noticed the tears escaping his emerald eyes. _Daniel never cries, this must be important,_ he thought.

"I-" Danny paused. _Where should he start?_ Sitting on the floor he called upon his transformation and once again into his human form; the flashing circle of light descended down his body. He shoved his hands in his jeans pocket and retrieved a crumpled-up ball of papers. He held out his hand for the older man to take as it shook with nervousness.

Vlad snatched the ball of anger from the teen and smoothed out its wrinkles. The title caught his attention. _DNA test results? Did his ghost form mutate his DNA? Did someone discover his secret?_ He read the pages carefully and thoroughly, until his eyes widened at the sight of the fourth page. _No, it can't be…_ he thought.

Everything hit Vlad at once. He stood there in shock, his body frozen at the realization. He glanced down at the boy, who had now brought his knees towards his body and placed his head in his hands. _The reason Daniel came to me is because… I have a son?_

"Little Badger is this a… joke?" the middle-aged man said softly, the words barely escaping his mouth. Danny shook his head from his position, mumbling something inaudible to the older halfa. Vlad crouched down towards his biological son, hesitantly patting the boy's back. He wasn't sure if comfort would help the hormone-driven teenager.

Vlad remembered the time when Maddie had come to him for money, exchanging one thing for another. It wasn't necessarily an affair, but a mother willing to do whatever it took to make her husband happy and keep her family together.

What had happened next was unexpected.

Vlad embraced his son, squeezing the boy with over-filling joy. "There, there Daniel. It's all right…" the boy sniffed quietly as he sat in surprise, being hugged by his number one enemy wasn't a daily occurrence. Come to think of it, having your number one enemy turn out to be your father was as surreal as an episode of Star Wars **(I'm not sure if this connection is accurate, I've actually never seen star wars, but I only know about the famous "Luke, I'm your father" line)**.

"Wh-why?" the boy rasped out as he wiped the droplets at his eyes. His face looked hollow with helplessness and his cheeks blotched from crying.

"It was a one-time thing. An exchange. Nothing was supposed to come out of it… but, here you are." Vlad said softly as he returned his arms to his side and sat down next to Danny. The father and son held eye contact for a moment until Vlad erupted into a wide grin, causing the teen to turn his head away and stare at his shoes. The elder halfa inched towards his son and placed his hand around him. They sat in silence for a few minutes, the invisible wall between them overwhelming with tension until Vlad spoke up.

"Does Jack know?" He said turning towards Danny, his eyebrows furrowed.

"No." Danny replied shortly, not in the mood to have a conversation right now.

They may have sat there forever, listening to the sounds of each other breathing, if it weren't for the clock that stroked 6. Danny flinched at the noise, surprising both. He stood up and glanced down at the man, a mischievous smirk spreading across his face.

"You're still a Fruitloop…" But before Vlad could protest, the boy was gone.


End file.
